


Rain

by fits_in_frames



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rained three times since he gave Luke to Owen and Beru, and this fourth time, he's talking to Qui-Gon when something inside him twitches and he goes silent in the middle of their lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Obi-Wan always knows when rain is coming. It's the Force, he knows that, but it's unlike any other disturbance he's ever felt--like nimble fingers tugging at his bones. It's rained three times since he gave Luke to Owen and Beru, and this fourth time, he's talking to Qui-Gon when something inside him twitches and he goes silent in the middle of their lesson. He puts up a hand and Qui-Gon nods at him to go, because he understands, because he feels it too.

He goes to Mos Eisley, with a scarf over his mouth and a dusty, brown cloak around his shoulders, hiding the lightsaber at his waist. He stands at the corner of a row of houses and a deserted alleyway. There are scores of people, going about their shopping hurriedly: business men with bulging pockets, farmers with broken droids, mothers with up to five little ones in tow. It's mostly the younglings that look at him strangely as they pass by. He smiles at them with his eyes over the top of the scarf, and they smile back.

He suddenly notices a small group of boys, tinkering with broken bits of droid outside the junk shop on the other side of the alley. One of them is a little taller than the others, and blonde. He turns his head to look around and for a brief second, Obi-Wan sees him in profile. He's got Anakin's eyes and hair, but that's Padme's frown. Luke spots his uncle and leaps to his feet and Obi-Wan starts walking towards them. Owen doesn't pay attention to the ten-year-old tugging at his tunic whining, "I want to go home, Uncle Owen. It's going to rain." He tells him to stop being ridiculous and stay quiet for just another moment as he negotiates the price of a new set of tools. By the time Obi-Wan reaches them, he is counting his money and dark clouds are coming over the horizon. He bends down slightly to Luke (he's so much taller than he was last time) and takes off his scarf, pulls back his hood. Luke smiles. Owen grunts. Obi-Wan looks up.

"Ben," he says, sounding slightly annoyed.

He nods without straightening. "Owen."

"I remember you," says Luke, and Obi-Wan looks at him again.

"Oh?" he says. He's not really surprised, but he wants Luke to think he is.

"You're the wizard that lives over the ridge. You make it rain."

He puts his hands on his knees, partly for emphasis and partly for support. "And why do you say that, young Luke?"

"Because he's been reading too many ghost stories," he says, taking Luke's hand firmly.

"Uncle Ow-en!" Luke tries to wrench his hand away, but is unsuccessful. He turns back to Obi-Wan, quickly. "Because I--" He hesitates, looks at Owen, then spits out, "Because whenever it's going to rain, you're around."

He smiles and stands up. "Your nephew is a smart one, Owen. It'd be a shame to--"

"I think you're right, Luke," he says suddenly, looking at the sky. "We'd best be heading home." He tugs on Luke's hand, and Luke turns back a few paces away to wave at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan waves back, puts up his hood, and makes his way back to the mountains just as the first drops fall.


End file.
